


Autumn Leaves

by Comet96



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Falling In Love, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet96/pseuds/Comet96
Summary: Emmeline Lilianna Ethel Kodi-Weir has had to put up with the longest name on earth. She's got one of those families - those over-protective, over-grown, over-dramatic, families that breed like rabbits and always have to have their say.Emmeline has followed in the family business of being a veterinarian and helping abused animals all over the world.She finds herself in America to help out with the family business and ends up stumbling into James Barnes, more than once. And then he comes looking for a place to stay when things go wrong in Washington.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Autumn Leaves

**I'm having some problems with this lockdown. While I may be getting creative, I'm also creating too many new stories.**

**I hope you enjoy this. The first chapter is just a drabble of Emmeline and Bucky's first meeting.**

* * *

The first time I met him was accidental. He’d been rushing out of the coffee shop as I stumbled in out of the pouring rain.

I cold, wet, and particularly annoyed with my latest client.

Now to add on top of that he’d spilt his coffee all over me, drenching my blouse as I had been undoing my coat. Luckily, for some odd reason, the coffee wasn’t scolding hot.

I was ready to shout at him, to curse him out until my face was flushed by the cold and my anger, but as soon as my eyes settled on him, I was lost for words.

It was cliché, but I swore I fell in love with him in that moment.

And that was how I met James Barnes.

Drenched from the storm and covered in his coffee.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


End file.
